


Bridal Suite

by PogoGogoMojoJojo (Give_me_socks)



Series: Herb & Dot tie the knot [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Silly, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_socks/pseuds/PogoGogoMojoJojo
Summary: Diego & Lila think they've found somewhere private to enjoy themselves at the wedding. Unfortunately they're more exposed than they could imagine.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dot/Herb (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Herb & Dot tie the knot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bridal Suite

“Fuck, you’re so damn hot! I wanna taste you right here sweetheart. I wanna eat you until you’re seeing stars and you can’t walk straight.”

* * *

It only got more explicit from there.

How had they ended up in this situation? Allison fumed silently, sending what she hoped was a withering glare at Klaus. He just blew her a kiss.

Her whole family, plus some woman named Mandy, was sitting on the floor, crouched behind a folding screen, almost too tense to breath, listening to Diego and his new girlfriend (their new sort-of sister) make some truly pornographic noises a few meters away. Poor Luther looked as uncomfortable as she had ever seen him, which for a man who hated every second he spent in his own skin was some achievement. She placed a hand on his knee, squeezed slightly, and hoped he knew he wasn’t alone in finding this unbearable.

Clearly, it wasn’t a universal feeling though. Klaus, sitting on his haunches next to his new BFF could not be happier. His eyes were bright and he was providing running commentary on the audio-only sex show with a series of facial expressions, half remembered ASL and muted gestures. He’d been fairly complimentary of Diego’s performance so far.

If it were Klaus being listened to, being intruded on in this way, it would be quite funny. If he found out he’d be shameless about it, would probably make a joke about charging them next time or something. Allison looked at Number Four: the party animal, the wild one, founder of a free love cult. Of course he didn’t understand what it would mean to Diego to be exposed like this. He was his polar opposite in this respect. Intensely private, fiercely protective of his partners. Diego would probably suffer from this violation more than any of them.

At least the endless stream of dirty talk had let up.

To the left of Luther, below Vanya’s perch on the couch, Alison was next to the screen. She was just at the point of one of the folds between the panels dividing them from the action. From where she was sat, if she turned her head to the left she could see through the small gap, and get a blurry image of what was happening.

Diego had lifted Lila on to the table. One of them had rolled her dress up to her hips, revealing the whole length of her legs; The heel of her foot pushing into the edge of the table, knee flexed, her sculpted ass pressed into the surface, matching its varnish in color and shine. Diego was standing over her, leaning forward strangely without putting any of his weight onto the table or Lila. His hand was flat over her pelvis, fingers dipping beneath the lace fabric of her underwear. The movements he made coincided with the breathy noises coming from her mouth.

Alison flushed and turned away.

It had been a while for her. She and Luther were closer than ever in many ways but still neither could bring themselves to take that final step. Their relationship was so romantic now that sleeping with anyone would feel like cheating, but she couldn’t satisfy herself that way with Luther whilst they did this dance around their feelings. It was maddening, she didn’t know how long she could cope with the maelstrom of frustration in her stomach. The raw sexual energy pulsating across from the other side of the room wasn’t helping.   
She tried not to focus on her rapid heartbeat, how dry her mouth had suddenly become. The truth was she was scared about becoming sexual with Luther. However much she could feel the tension between them, the charge building in the few inches between their legs as they sat still, silent, surrounded by the passionate sounds, she was terrified it would all come crashing down. Surely nothing could be good enough to live up to nearly twenty years of suppressed desire. The gap in their experience to date was chasmal. She had been married twice, and a young actress in Hollywood, town of beautiful people who spurned rules. Luther had, as far as she knew, had a single one-night stand. It didn’t bother her. She knew Luther was considerate, generous and would work his ass off to learn what she liked and give it to her, and she wouldn’t have to un-teach him bad habits. It bothered Luther though, and Allison knew it. He would be painfully aware of that gap, just as he was painfully aware that his body wasn’t the perfect sculpture that had filled teenage Allison with lust. She didn’t know how she could show him enough love to erase all that doubt.   
Maybe she didn’t deserve him; after all he had waited for her, she hadn’t. Twice.   
All the same questions over and over. She wanted to kiss him, bury herself in his warmth, but the idea of losing what they had for good paralyzed her. The tiny gap between their fingers felt every bit as far as the moon had.

“Ah, ah, Diego” 

Lila’s voice hitched as she said his name. Mother have mercy, Allison was going to need a cold shower after this.

* * *

"Ah, Ah, Diego!"

“What’s the matter darlin’?”

Diego slowed to a more leisurely pace and put his free had behind Lila’s head. There was a smile in his voice as he asked the question, teasing the whole time.

“Nothing, you idiot, I… I’m just… nearly…. Don’t stop!”

For a moment it seemed like Diego would do as he was told for once in his life. He kept the same rhythm but pushed slightly harder on his strokes, increasing intensity. He leaned in to kiss her neck. Then he quickly removed his fingers and grabbed the front of her panties in his fist, pulling her towards him on the table.

“That’s far too quick.” He spoke with his lips pressed against her skin

“Oh you bastard, you absolute shit!”

She bit him, hard. He cried out in shock and pain before laying a sharp slap across the back of her thigh.

“Bitch” he hissed, then kissed her with new ferocity. She responded in kind.

* * *

Klaus had always assumed that hearing Diego try and be sexy would be either hilarious or simply embarrassing. That wasn’t meant as an insult- Diego was Klaus’ favourite sibling, probably would have been his closest confidante if Ben hadn’t managed to sneak that crown by haunting him for years.

He flexed his fingers, sudden memories of Ben still stung. He refocused on the frantic sex fight and its emotional implications. Distraction, he was good at that.

Klaus loved Diego, but he knew him too well and he knew that chief amongst Number Two’s major character flaws was taking himself too seriously. He had always assumed that that would carry over into the bedroom, where self-consciousness and an inability to laugh at yourself would be exposed and undermine the moment. He’d assumed Diego’s sparse relationship history was at least in part due to his unwillingness to be vulnerable, and sex with someone who only wanted you to see their perfect parts, well, that was painfully cringey. So the _heat_ of this moment took Klaus by surprise. He hadn’t seen (well, heard) Diego so unencumbered by the weight of expectation for…ever? He couldn’t even remember him being this free. Not since childhood certainly. He was just _being_ with Lila and it was seriously hot. It was tender and sweet. Klaus could see that the others didn’t get that, but he knew kink better. Under the obscenities and barely controlled violence he could feel the warmth, the love.

Five waved to get his attention, and drew Klaus out of his reverie about the psychology of Diego’s bedroom persona. He began to sign at him. Of course Five could still remember sign language! No reason to practice it for decades, and was still fluent, God he was annoying!

Five sighed and started again, much slower this time. Klaus noticed he had restructured some of the sentences too, presumably simplifying. He mostly got the gist this time.

-Hey idiot.

-Will you admit you were wrong?

-It sounds like Diego’s in control here.

-Unfortunately.

-I don’t think he…  
  


Five broke off, suddenly realizing he didn’t know the sign for pegging. That wouldn’t have been in Reginald’s lessons of course. He made an attempt to cover with what Klaus assumed was an improvised “taking in the ass” but didn’t seem happy with the cheat. Perfectionist to the end.

Klaus rolled his eyes and moved his hand like a puppets mouth. Blah blah blah.

-I’m right

Klaus’ grasp of ASL was no where near as good as Five’s, and even back when he was more proficient he didn’t have the vocabulary to explain that Dom/Sub and Top/Bottom dynamics didn’t map onto each other perfectly. Not forgetting switching.

With no way of expressing that complex thought silently, and a sneaking suspicion that Five knew it anyway, he settled for underlining his point with a self-righteous pout. Vanya signed something back at Five too quickly for Klaus to catch. The reply was equally rapid. Klaus assumed he’d missed a joke at his expense, but didn’t mind too much. That was nothing new, and it happened far less now he was sober. Sober-ish.

* * *

Behind the screen, Diego finally broke his kiss with Lila. He took control of their game again, whilst she was still too breathless to speak. It was an underhand tactic and he knew it. He grinned.

“What is it baby? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you”

Lila rolled her neck, stretching lazily before she answered. When she did it was in a voice so sweet, so submissive, that it was almost a parody. The words might have been pleading, but they dripped with power.

“Please, Diego. Please make me come, I need it so badly.”

“How can I refuse my favourite psycho”  
  


Lila was pushed against the hard wood of the table again. Wrists gripped in place as Diego knelt and centred his head between her legs.

Klaus looked at Five, frowning.

-What? He asked

Klaus shrugged, and mouthed “I thought you were his favourite psycho”

Diego’s mouth was warm. For a few short moments he waited, lips not quite touching his prize, hot breath rolling over her pussy, making her sensitive, taut with anticipation. Lila shivered. Diego took his cue and dipped into her, a sharp intake of breath his reward as he ran his tongue along the softest part of her, tasting the sweet wetness.

“Holy shit, do you kiss your Mum with that mouth?”

Diego smiled against her skin as he continued working. Lila always became more British when her emotions were at their most intense; he was affecting her. He tried a few more tricks, enjoying her reactions to each one, ragged breath, thighs pushing inward against his cheeks, hips lifting to take his tongue deeper. He felt drunk. He felt powerful. He settled into a rhythm, and Lila settled beneath him. With each stroke his lips traced the edges of her lips, his tongue pushed into her and his nose brushed her clit, giving her a wave of pleasure without ever over sensitizing. He was consistent, only increasing the force of each stroke when he felt Lila beginning to grind down onto his nose, desire swelling, needing just a little bit more. He vocalizations became more frequent, higher pitched and shorter, occasional gasps becoming tiny mewling noises, one for every beat. She came without fanfare, without shouting, or screaming his name. Her foot pushed into his shoulder blade, pulling him deeper, and he felt a quiver on his tongue as she seized up, lost in her own release. Hell, he loved her. He kept his mouth in place, warming but still, grounding her until she came back down. Then he kissed his way down her thighs, returning her wet panties to their proper place. Lila slipped off the table and they stood catching their breath for a while.

Diego’s voice was rough as he worked his jaw “Hey, guess what? I don’t hate you”

“I don’t hate you either” Lila murmured, her eyes becoming brighter as the haze of orgasm lifted.

“Oh, my my!” she exclaimed, rubbing the sizable bulge in the front of Diego’s suit trousers. “You really do like eating me out don’t you, naughty boy”

“You know it. So. What you gonna do about it”

“Me?” Lila asked, furrowing her brow in confusion “Nothing”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You can’t expect me to full on fuck you in public, in these clothes, it’s way too risky for clean-up”

“Fair point. Well, how about a little reciprocation then, sweetheart?”

“Eh. I spent ages on this make-up and I didn’t bring the lipstick with me.” A smirk spread across her face; she was toying with him.

“You know I think I might be changing my mind on the whole not-hating-you thing”

“That’s your prerogative wolf-man, but I don’t believe you” Lila breezed. She dropped her voice and breathed into his ear “I know you love it when I’m mean to you”

The noise that escaped Diego’s throat was feral. He wanted to take her and fuck her on the ground, ripping that dress, subtlety forgotten, all heat and need. But she was right, he loved this. Giving into her every whim was heady and addictive; it was something he needed in a different way.

“What? You think you deserve to come just because you’re hard for me?” She lightly slapped at his crotch. In his aroused state it had the power of a kick. He sucked air in and shook his head. Lila played with the tip of his ear, watching his eyes drink her in. “Good. Now take off your jacket, then get on the table”

* * *

Klaus’s eyes were wide and his smile triumphant as the sound of Diego lifting himself onto the hard wood followed without complaint. His wolfish grin was aimed at Five as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. Five put his hands in his pockets and nodded. Klaus had jumped to a conclusion based on the flimsiest evidence and it seemed likely it was correct. Maybe his instincts were better than they gave him credit for.

Lila climbed, barefoot, onto one of the chairs, then onto the table and stood above Diego. Five was relieved that she seemed disinclined to look anywhere other than Diego’s face as from her new high vantage point she may have been able to see over the divider. Her eyes were fixed downward as though she could stare at just him forever. She held Diego’s gaze, hot and shameless as she rolled the skirt of her dress up again, until it was sitting on her hips. Her knickers dropped to her ankles and she steps out of them. She knelt down, pinning his arms to his side with her calves as she perched on his chest. Her fingers raked through his hair, first gently over his scar, then more meanly, arching his neck as she pulled.

Diego felt his mouth water. He was painfully hard against the tight trousers of his suit, but he wanted to taste her again. He loved kissing the parts of her that no one else got to see. He was proud of his skills at oral. Lots of guys like to claim they would go down on their partners “for hours” but most of them would get bored even if it were physically possible. He never got tired of giving pleasure, and was the only man on earth who had the physiology to back up the boast. He licked his lips.

“Are you hungry again already?” Lila asked him, “God, I love how needy my little slut is”

She shifted her weight forward until she was sat on his lower face. Less finesse this time, he wasn’t skillfully taking her apart, she was riding him, taking her pleasure from his mouth by force. Her hips undulated as she found the pace she needed. Blood flow still up, everything flushed and sensitive, this wasn’t going to take very long. Diego didn’t mind, he pressed his tongue as firmly as he could manage into her heat, unsure if he was increasing what she felt but just needing to be inside her, even just this little bit.

“You look glorious” she gasped meeting his eyes where the rested between her knees. “You are so pretty down there, where you belong”

He could taste that she was getting wetter. He tried to make it obvious with his eyes that he would let her say anything to him if it kept that nectar flowing on his tongue. Every few thrusts she was tilting her head back, like she was waiting for the wave of her orgasm to crash over her. She was close, he could feel it, wanted to push her over the edge but unable to move.

“Oh, Dee, I am going to give you such a ride when we get home. You won’t be able to sit for a week”

The promise sent a rush of arousal straight through Diego. He growled. The rough exhale was the last peak Lila needed and she arched her back, coming on his tongue again. Bliss. Shorter but no less intense than the first, she rode out her climax then recovered herself for a second or so. Then she shuffled herself backwards, her legs across Diego’s broad chest. She looked down at him and made a little half laugh of satisfaction. Then swung her right leg over him and sat to the side of him, legs tucked behind her, a single line of sweat running down the back of her neck.

Diego sat up. He felt light-headed, possibly from the way his blood was still unfairly distributed to his crotch, possibly from his racing heart. Lila swung herself off the table, landing light as a cat on her bare feet. He followed her round, but didn’t trust himself to stand yet. His legs dangled over the side and he lifted the small bundle of lace fabric by his fingertips back to Lila.

“You keep them” she said. He laughed, she was relentless.

She straightened her dress and bent to pick up her shoes.

“Now, I’m going to freshen up and head back downstairs. You can go and sort that out” She lazily flicked his erection “or wait for it to go down by itself and then follow me down. But, there’s one thing I need you to do for me, big boy”

She was running her hands up and down Diego’s tie as she spoke. He kept his eyes steady as he watched her, not letting her see how much the movement was affecting him.

“Anything” He said.

“When you come downstairs in fifteen minutes/ half an hour or so, I want you to walk up to me and kiss me”

“Not really a hardship, beautiful”

“And when you kiss me, I want to taste myself on your tongue”

Diego froze. God dammit, she always found a way to get under his skin. He hoped she never stopped. In case her instructions weren’t clear enough, she continued as she slipped her feet into her shoes

“You don’t get to clean off. No washing, no drinking until I tell you you can. I want you to remember who your pretty mouth belongs to. _I’ll see you later baby_ ”

And she was gone, leaving Diego rooted to the spot.

* * *

The rest of the Hargreeves clan were similarly frozen. Relief that they had made it through undiscovered cut to shreds by that final dirty goodbye. It was enough to give you emotional whiplash.

Klaus, impervious to the simple things that shock decent, prudish society, was able to move before the others had regained control of themselves. By the time they noticed him he had crept a good proportion of the way to the door. As he moved Allison and Luther tried to get him to sit down. They frantically attempted to signal that if he just waited five minutes Diego would leave, that they were almost home and dry, not to be stupid. Klaus ignored them both with a grin on his face and his finger to his lips, shushing them. Allison was reminded of trying to get Claire to behave when she was three and had discovered the joy of answering back.

Having reached the door Klaus looked back over his shoulder and shot a last mischievous look at the room. He turned the lock loudly and hooked the door handle, pulling it with as much force as he could manage, to create the impression it was being pushed from outside.

“Oh well isn’t this divine!” he shouted. Gripping the door behind him and keeping it open. He gave a little bow and ushered the remaining Hargreeves out, looking altogether too pleased with himself.

“Well, I’d have gone for something more modern with the drapes but this must have cost a bomb! It’s like I’m in a musical. Mandy, love, this room would be perfect to partake in some herbal refreshment, I don’t suppose you have any of the old Marijuana on you?”

Mandy clearly hadn’t been expecting to play a part in the charade but gamely scrabbled to her feet and tried to think of a reply. It was odd, playing the role of yourself, trying to improvise how you would respond to Klaus’ flights of fancy in different times.

Luckily, Klaus didn’t seem to need a response, he was quite happy to bounce off fake Mandy’s fake non-verbal reply.

“Oh well, never mind, champagne it is then”

He clattered the bottle against his rings, causing a chime to echo in the vaulted space. He looked pointedly between his siblings and the door, amused that they were drawn in by his performance rather than using the distraction to get themselves out of their compromising situation. The noise broke the spell and the four of them began to edge to the doorway. Waddling with their arms out, trying to be silent. They looked ridiculous.

“Klaus, is that you?”

Klaus bent backwards so his chest, shoulders and head stuck out from the far end of the partition, joy and “surprise” lightening his kohl edged features.

“Diego!”

Klaus came round the corner into Diego’s half of the room. Diego had moved to the other side of the table and put his palms flat on the top, leaning forward hoping his posture hid his erection. Klaus (open champagne bottle in his left hand, leading Mandy along by his right) did a bounding wide-legged stride toward him, like he was walking on a hot surface.

“I was just kidding about la heirba, by the way. How are you, having a nice wedding? Where did you vanish to, you’ve been gone for ages? And where is the lovely Lila? -you remember Mandy”

“Sure you were” Diego smirked. Klaus was the last person he wanted to walk in on him when he was in this state. He could sniff out defilement at twenty paces and had a wild imagination- if anyone was to guess what had happened here it would be Klaus. If he saw his hard-on he would be relentless, Diego would never live it down. Despite all of that, if he could keep Klaus from figuring him out, this would be just the distraction he needed. Talking with Klaus always required your full mental faculties, was often terrifying and frequently made him by turns disgusted and furious. He wouldn’t have any spare energy to devote to his erection.

“I was, you know I don’t do that anymore!”

Diego hummed skeptically- eyeing contents of his left hand

“This doesn’t count- we’re celebrating!”

“I feel like celebrating whenever a day goes by that I don’t have to deal with your bullshit! Luckily, it doesn’t happen very often or I’d be drunk as a skunk”

He knew he couldn’t maintain this posture much longer before it looked unnatural but wasn’t confident he’d achieved enough shrinkage not to draw eyes yet. He turned side on and lifted his front leg up, resting it on the table. He shielded his crotch from any eyes with his thigh and smiled at the woman who seemed to have become Klaus’ shadow.

“Nice moves earlier, by the way. Sorry to run out on ya I find its better to leave Klaus’ schemes before they peak- less people get punched that way”

“Fewer” Klaus said “and you didn’t answer my question Didi, what have you been up to?” He swirled his index finger around like a wicked witch placing a curse. He was pleased to see the blush on Diego’s cheeks, even though he kept his voice level through the lie.

“We went for an explore of the grounds before you could drag us into anything else. Not every-ones an attention h-seeker, you know.”

“And she left you in here all alone”

“She’s gone to the bathroom, I was just having a look around”

“Oh, find any criminals in the decorative fireplace? There’s not a ruthless cocaine cartel in the gardens?”

Diego took the teasing on the chin, you couldn’t rise to Klaus’ minor insults, or you’d never stop arguing with him.

“Nope, all good dude”

“Well, cheers to that!” Klaus shouted, taking swig from the bottle. He walked over to his brother’s perch to proffer the champagne. As he did so the corridor beyond the door came into his view and over Diego’s shoulder he made eye contact with Vanya. She looked embarrassed and tucked her head back behind the frame. Klaus could see Five’s dark hair through the gap at the hinge. He refocused quickly to Diego and smiled. He had held his hand up to refuse Klaus’ offer.

“I’ve had enough to drink already”

“Oh come on Di, it’s a party” She shook his hips as though Diego wouldn’t know what a party was without visual clues. He might not to be fair. He wasn’t exactly a party animal.

“You know alcohol is just empty calories, and I like to keep a clear head.”

Nothing Diego said was out of character, but the heat radiating from his cheeks made Klaus fairly sure that the refusal had more to do with Lila’s orders than his training regime.

“Fine, tic-tac?” Klaus said, taking the drink himself.

“No thank you”

“No it really is this time; this isn’t another Percocet in a PEZ dispenser thing”

“I know Klaus, I just don’t want a mint.” He paused and inhaled, clearly working up to something “I know it’s just tic-tacs. I’m proud of you, man”

The simple, honest affirmation struck Klaus dumb. He had loved the intrigue of finding out Diego’s secrets but he was completely unflustered by it. Nothing he heard had come close to shocking him. This, the approval, the acknowledgement of his progress, _this_ he had no idea what to do with. He suddenly felt ashamed.

It was Mandy who broke the silence.

“Hey, I think they were bringing out a chocolate fountain round about now. We should head back before all the good dips are gone and we’re left with the fruit.”

“Diego will probably choose the fruit anyway” Klaus said, happy to talk about something light “But I want marshmallows, lets go!”

He downed the final dregs of the champagne then grabbed Diego and Mandy by the hand and pulled them behind him into the corridor and down the staircase. Putting his foot on the first step Klaus looked over the bannister and just saw Vanya hastily stepping of the final level far below and sweeping into the main hall. Five must have blinked and left her to escape capture by herself.

Mandy’s hand was cool in his. She gave him an affectionate squeeze as they descended, sensing his sudden unease. Diego’s was rough and warm. Klaus realized with a wave of melancholy that they used to hold hands as kids. He’d forgotten. He wondered when and why they’d stopped. He wished he could use Five’s power to go back to the last time and tell young Klaus not to let go. Maybe he wouldn’t have chased so many other comforts if he’d had this simple touch to come back to.

Back in the main hall they had indeed opened the chocolate fountain. There was a rather large queue though and queues were boring.

Then Lila was coming through the crowd towards them, carrying two glasses of wine. She looked pristine, completely unsullied; Klaus suddenly felt like he shouldn’t know that her panties were in Diego’s pocket. His brother let go of his hand and wrapped both his arms around her, leaning into her, delivering a kiss that ached with hunger. It went on longer than was appropriate under the circumstances. That was the moment Klaus realized there was nothing Diego wouldn’t do for Lila. Despite his brother’s passionate nature he had always been averse to public displays of affection, but Lila had asked for a kiss and he kissed her like it was his duty. Her arms out to the side, some of the wine from each glass dropping over the side onto the floor as she lost focus. When they broke apart Lila’s face was flushed too and she bit her bottom lip, then licked the back of her teeth.

“Hey you” She beamed. Holding up one of the glasses to Diego, and winding her free arm around his waist once he took it.

“I thought you weren’t drinking!” Klaus cried, petulantly. “What about the body is a temple crap”

“Oh, he does what he’s told” Said Lila.

“I know, well done!”

Diego looked slightly puzzled at the strength of agreement from Klaus. He decided to make a hasty retreat. He looked over to the fountain as though he hadn’t taken it in properly before and yelled- so loud the singer stuttered over his lyrics he looked at him-

“PRETZELS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with it- I know this entry was a bit longer than the previous but I couldn't figure out where to split it. 
> 
> This will be the last post in the Herb & Dot Tie the Knot series for a while - because this is as far as I got to when I came up with the scenario in a daydream.   
> I might pop back to it, there are still unresolved issues: Will Klaus hook up with that shy guy from the first episode? Does Diego find out he was spied on? Is this the day Allison and Luther sort themselves out? and does Klaus enjoy his chocolate pretzel?   
> But if I don't, this was my first time posting and it was fun. Feel free to use the scenario as a jumping off point for your own fics, I love reading them.
> 
> x


End file.
